


Girls Like Girls

by Dramionespromise (Quickhidetherum)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickhidetherum/pseuds/Dramionespromise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Astoria have worked together for years. Pansy has tried to hide her feelings for Astoria. But, with Astoria's upcoming wedding will Pansy be able to keep her secret? Based on the Song 'Girls like Girls,'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in progress fic that's ending has still to be decided.

Pansy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at the poster in front of her.

"Something is missing from this," she muttered, scanning the poster. She sighed, folding it back up and setting it down on the counter. She glanced up when she heard the bell ring. She saw Draco and smiled.

"She's just in the back Draco," she said, gesturing to the back room. Draco smiled and sat down across from her.

"Please tell me she hasn't been in the back room all day?" he pleaded. Pansy laughed and nodded.

"You know Astoria, once she gets a design idea in her head she doesn't move. One of these fads she's seen one of the 'war heroes,' wearing," she said, her voice taking a sarcastic edge. Draco ran his hands over his face and shook his head.

"She's obsessed with this cruelty free branding now that Granger has spoken up about her discomfort with wizarding fashion. Astoria is hoping that her new range could get Granger in the store. She thinks that if Granger wears it and gets snapped by witch weekly then you'll get a whole new clientele," Draco muttered. Pansy laughed and nodded.

"I know. We both agreed that it was the best plan of action. Business Draco. We're always thinking about business. Except of course when you're whisking my partner off to Paris," Pansy said, giving Draco a pointed look. He shook his head and stood up.

"Speaking of which I should go get her," he said smiling. He headed to the back of the shop and cleared his throat.

Saw your face, heard your name

"Astoria, come on Love. We're checking in at six," he called. Pansy chewed her lip and watched as her best friend stepped out of their office, smiling at Draco. Pansy licked her bottom lip and unravelled the poster again, focussing all her attention on it. Astoria handed her bags to Draco before leaning over the counter to hug Pansy.

Stealin' kisses from your misses, does it make you freak out?

Pansy smiled as Astoria pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"I'll see you on Monday, have a great weekend Pansy!" Astoria said brightly. Pansy smiled and nodded.

"Have fun," she said, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. She glanced at the poster in front of her and Astoria slipped a design over her hands before winking at Pansy as she headed out of the store. Pansy cleared her throat and sat back in her chair, her eyes skimming Astoria's sketch. She nibbled on her bottom lip and nodded. She could work with this. She grabbed the sketchbook and flipped the sign on the shop window before heading into the office. She sighed, and sat down beside her mannequin. She pursed her lips and stared at Astoria's design before picking up some materials. She could do it.

Astoria bit her lip and stared at her left hand again, a surge of emotion washing over her. She had always known that she and Draco would get engaged. They had been betrothed since they were babies but to finally have a ring on her finger…it felt so surreal. She let out a sigh and searched in her bag for her keys. She couldn't wait to show Pansy the ring. She opened the door to the shop and frowned when she noticed the glow of light coming from the office; it wasn't like Pansy to be in this early. Astoria smiled, pulling out the small box from her bag and heading towards the office. She paused in the doorway, smiling at amusement at Pansy who had fallen asleep at her desk, her hair flung up in a sloppy bun. Astoria glanced at the clothes on the mannequin and let out a gasp. They were gorgeous and, if Astoria was correct, were based on the designs she had sketched on Friday.

"Pansy Parkinson please tell me that you haven't been here all weekend!" Astoria snapped, making Pansy jump out of her nap. Pansy glanced at the clock and cursed.

"Shit what time is it?" she asked, blinking rapidly. Astoria tapped her foot against the ground and stared at Pansy.

"Tell me that you didn't stay here all weekend Pansy!" she snapped. Pansy rubbed her head and blinked at Astoria.

"I may have. But…I did create our design," Pansy said sheepishly. She stood up and grinned and gestured at the dress in front of them. Astoria scoffed and waved her hand, cupping Pansy's face.

"There are bags under your eyes Pans! We've talked about you over working yourself!" Astoria said, searching her friend's eyes and sighing. Pansy laughed and gestured at the dress.

"Tell me it isn't worth it," she said smugly. Astoria laughed and nodded.

"Yes, yes. It's perfect. I get it. Pansy Parkinson is the most amazing designer in the world she can bring any sketch to life," Astoria teased. Pansy flushed and stared at her.

"We make an excellent team," she said smugly. Astoria smiled and nodded.

"We do," she said, sitting on the desk. She glanced at Pansy and smiled.

"I have some news of my own actually," she said, the corners of her mouth turning up at the sides. Pansy locked her eyes onto Astoria's and inwardly sighed. How many times had she imagined those words coming out of Astoria's mouth? Too many times to count. She had been desperate to hear them. But, this was reality and Pansy knew that whatever Astoria had to say was going to kill her to hear. She forced a smile and looked at Astoria who smiled, extending her left hand. It was impossible to miss the diamond ring glittering on her finger. Pansy sucked in a breath and stared at the ring praying that somehow it would magically disappear. But, this was reality. Pansy forced a smile and tried to focus on Astoria's words.

"Congratulations," Pansy choked, she hoped that Astoria didn't notice the way her voice cracked. But, how was she supposed to avoid it? Her hear was breaking. Astoria smiled and pushed a box into Pansy's hands and Pansy looked down at the box in her hands and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Open it!" Astoria said, bouncing in excitement. Pansy unwrapped the box and let out a shaky sigh. She opened the box and felt her heart clench at the locket inside. It was positioned so that it was opened and had the tiniest picture of them Pansy had ever seen. She could still remember the day. The first day they had opened the shop. Pansy gulped and her eyes caught the words on the box. I couldn't say I do without you. Pansy, will you be my maid of honour? Pansy stared at the words and tried to ignore the way they words were blurring in front of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at Astoria who was grinning at her, her eyes shining. Pansy forced the lump in her throat away and nodded.

"Of course I will," she said, pulling Astoria in for a hug. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that this was on the cards but she never expected it to hurt so much.


End file.
